My Eyes, My Mind, My Heart
by Ginpetals
Summary: A day through the minds of two heroes, secrets revealed, hearts opened and eyes widened. [New summary] XP


Im Baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Well I decided to write this cute little one shot from the views of Sprx and Nova, its a tad bit later in the releationship of Sprx/Nova, you know? Well I thought of this when i was chatting on IM with a friend of mine. Soz if the charries are a bit O.C.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I lie! i do own stuff but not SRMTHFG kinda sux doesnt it?

**Novas point of view is bold**  
Sprxs point of view is underlined

**

* * *

**

**I am called a warrior, independent and strong, capable of getting along fine by myself without ****the**** help of a man. This is at least what I force myself to believe, Im hiding, no, covering my real feelings. The feelings of a love for you. In ****the**** content of my own mind I can say this, it rather frightens me actually, what if I confessed these feelings, then what? How awkward it should be if you turned my away, I sometimes get ****the**** vibe that you often feel ****the**** same. Are you just scared I don't feel ****the**** same? this is so confusing, Id rather fight a dozen monsters then have to deal with this! You can act like such a perv at times and yet at other times you're sincere and kind, it makes my heat flutter and my stomach flip which makes me even more unsure of these unfamiliar feelings. I just don't know what to do. I don't even know if Id be glad if you returned my feelings, or is this an excuse to keep me from getting any closer to you than I already am? No I know now, Im scared of what could happen and I call myself a warrior, what a laugh. Im not ready to tell you I doubt Ill ever be, I doubt Ill ever tell you ****the**** three words I so desperately want to ignore, ****the**** words I love you...**

You're staring at me again, those pink eyes flashing thoughtfully.  
"What?" I ask, and instantly regret my harsh sounding words.  
You blink and shake your head. "Nothing." you answer is quiet and timid not at all like you.  
"What's wrong?" a touch of worry I didn't intend works into my voice. You must of caught it because you sit a little straighter. "Nothing." you repeat.  
I cock an eyebrow but say nothing more. I wish you would tell me what was bugging you, you act like you have to prove something to the team, when you don't, the team respects you, I respect you. I glance at you as you glimpse at me, eye contact is made. I don't think I've ever seen you blush so fiercely and turn away so quickly when our eyes meet. Your blush slowly disappears and the thoughtful look on your face returns as you look out, not seeing the room we are in, but instead looking out somewhere else. Your lips fold into a anxious frown and your fur bristles with an attentive shaking I've never seen before, apparently whatever you're thinking about, it deals with something of great importance. I shrug and turn back to the video game I was playing before. But my mind is elsewhere as a spaceship bombs my warship. What had you so wound up? Why did you suddenly start spending countless minutes just staring into space? Why did you sometimes stare at me? It wasn't uncommon for you not stare at me, but it was usually more of a glare, a look of annoyance always plastered on your face, now it was more of a thoughtful and gentle glance.  
"Sprx?" your strangely calm voice enters my thoughts and breaks me from my trance. I turn and face you. "Yeah?" Im surprised at the way my own words sound, like a father speaking to his children.  
You pause, like you're looking for the right words, finally you shake your head and force a smile. "Never mind."

**I cant believe I almost asked you what you thought of me! Am I stupid or something? Yes I must be!  
"No really." You frown. "What were you going to say?"  
I quickly shake my head, Im sure it looks like its going to roll off my shoulders. "Nothing, really." I don't think you bought it but you let it alone. I silently sigh in relief. What was I thinking? Asking if you loved me! I know, I wasn't thinking. Yes lets go with that. I force myself to not stare at you, what would you think if you caught me again? What would I think? It would probably be instantly forgotten...but I wont do it again. I promise I wont slip up again.**

* * *

Its evening, I needed to clear my mind so I decided to come up to the roof, watch the sunset or something. I was surprised to find you sitting up here too. "Ummm..." Im unsure what to say, so I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Hi." You turn quickly and face me, I notice that a light blush has powdered your cheeks. "Hey." Your reply is smooth, not like earlier when it was small and unsure. "Mind if I?" I start.  
you nodd. "Sure." I sit down next to you and stare out at the city. I don't say anything for awhile and neither do you. "Earlier," I begin. "It seemed like something was bugging you."  


**I stare at you, swallowing ****the**** lump in my throat I stutter. "W-what makes you say that?"  
You turn and stare at me right into my eyes, or rather I stare right into yours. I want to look away, but something seems to be holding me, forcing me to look into ****the**** swirling vortexes of black that are your eyes. You shrug. "Well, you know, it just seemed like it."  
"Im fine." I muttered and feel red rising to my cheeks instantly, but I don't know why until I look down. Your fingers, are intertwined around mine. "Are you sure?" he asked, a smile creeping onto your lips. I tear my eyes from your fingers wrapped around mine and swallow ****the**** growing lump in my throat again. "Y-yeah. Im sure." your hand doesn't leave mine, I can feel my face getting hotter.**

"Are you sure?" I ask again, and give a gentle squeeze to your hand. You look almost as red as my fur. "Im...Im sure." You tear your eyes from mine, but you don't tear your hand away. "I've just been a little off lately."  
I smile. "I know." Without thinking twice I lean forwards.

**I gasp quietly as your lips are pressed against mine.**

You're stiff, I shouldn't have kissed you, Im about to pull away when I feel your hands slid from mine and press against my chest deepening the kiss. I smile to myself and slip my hands around your waist, pulling you closer. You melt into me, loose and content.

**My mind is foggy and unfocused. I break away for air. My eyes wide and surprised. You have a smug smirk glued to your face.**

Grinning, I grasp your arms a little higher above your elbow and pull you towards me. You don't protest, but I can tell that you're still a tad bit unsure. You smile, which gives me an advantage. My tail wraps around your waist, pulling you close. Your hands snake up and curl around my neck. My head swims with delight and my heart flutters with a pleasant shock.

**The few minutes that passed felt like hours. I had never felt like this before, my skin tingled with ecstasy when your hands ran down my arms. My stomach flipped and my heart swam anxiously. I pulled away, beaming with glee. You lean close and whisper quietly. "_I love you._" my heart again flutters. ****the**** word I feared you didn't feel for me had finally be expressed. I sigh happily and lean against you and close my eyes. You wrap your hands around my shoulders and hold me close.**

**"_I love you too."_**

* * *

Well? How was it? please review! 


End file.
